Les doutes et inquiétudes de Kaminari Denki
by Ilunae
Summary: Il avait bien remarqué que son ami était malade. Comme il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, il s'en était rendu compte au moment où Shinsou avait commencé à tousser.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic. Cette fois c'est mon UA hanahaki sous le point de vue de Kaminari.

Pour le pairing, c'est donc Shinkami avec Bakudeku. Kirimina et un autre avec Todoroki sont mentionnés aussi.

* * *

Il avait bien remarqué que son ami était malade. Comme il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, il s'en était rendu compte au moment où Shinsou avait commencé à tousser.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller !" lui avait-il dit.

Comme il lui avait aussi dit qu'il était déjà passé à l'infirmerie, Kaminari avait laissé couler. Il pensait donc qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter mais le temps passait et Shinsou continuait de tousser. A chaque fois que Kaminari lui demandait si tout allait bien, il recevait toujours la même réponse.

Son camarade n'étant pas bête, il devait bien se soigner. Après tout, il avait travaillé tellement dur pour être dans la section héroïque. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de gâcher sa future carrière de héro à cause d'un problème de santé.

Malgré cela, Kaminari commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et si c'était plus grave que ce que Shinsou voulait bien lui dire ? Et s'il avait une maladie incurable et qu'il risquait de mourir ? Peut-être qu'il serait obligé de ne plus venir en cours et qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir un héro.

Fait étrange, ses autres camarades ne semblaient pas être aussi inquiets que lui concernant l'état de Shinsou.

"Si c'était aussi grave, je pense qu'il nous le dirais !" lui répondit Sero quand il avait décidé d'en parler avec ses amis.

"Ouais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, mec !" lui dit Kirishima en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux dans peu de temps !"

Il avait envie de les croire. Kirishima et Sero ne lui auraient pas menti ou juste dit ça pour le rassurer. De plus, il avait toujours été du genre à penser de façon positive. Il devait donc croire que Shinsou aurait choisi de lui en parler s'il avait eu quelque chose de grave.

Les filles lui avaient appris que Midoriya était aussi malade. Au moins pour lui, Kaminari savait ce qu'il avait. Il avait contracté la maladie Hanahaki à cause de ses sentiments pour Bakugou. D'après elles, il n'était pas décidé à en parler avec son ami d'enfance.

Pour cette raison, Kaminari s'était dit qu'il pourrait lui venir en aide.

"Hé ! Si tu veux, je peux peut-être t'aider pour que tu parles avec Kacchan !"

"C'est gentil Kaminari-kun mais, je pense que je peux me débrouiller tout seul !" lui dit son camarade dont les joues avaient pris une belle teinte rouge.

Mensonge. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, Midoriya répondait ça à tout le monde et, rien n'avançait avec Bakugou. Il essayait juste de se défiler. Il n'avait pourtant pas de raison d'avoir aussi peur de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Pendant les entraînement, Bakugou était avec lui comme un oiseau, les plumes ébouriffées, en train d'agiter son cul devant la femelle qu'il convoitait pendant la saison des amours.

"Tu es sûr ? Sinon, je peux aller le lui dire à ta place si tu as trop peur !"

"Non, Kaminari-kun ! Je t'assures que ce n'est pas la peine !"

Ce fut l'air affolé de son camarade qui le fit laisser tomber. Kaminari voulait l'aider, pas s'en faire une ennemi. De toute façon, il serait bien obligé d'en parler un jour ou l'autre avec son ami d'enfance, s'il ne voulait pas subir l'opération.

S'il avait accepté de ne pas parler des sentiments de Midoriya avec Bakugou, il n'avait pas promis de ne rien lui dire au sujet de sa maladie.

"Hé tu savais que Midoriya avait Hanahaki ?"

"Et après ?" demanda Bakugou avec son air renfrogné habituel.

"Tu pourrais aller lui parler pour l'aider à se déclarer !"

"Il peut se démerder tout seul pour aller parler à Uraraka !"

Kaminari dû se retenir pour ne pas se prendre la tête entre ses deux mains en entendant cela. En fait, les deux étaient aussi désespérants l'un que l'autre. Comment ils pouvaient être aveugles à ce point ?

En attendant, il avait remarqué quelque chose d'autre de bizarre avec ses camarades de classe et Shinsou. Un jour, il avait vu Kirishima et Shinsou en train de discuter entre eux. Il était donc allé vers eux comme à son habitude. Au moment même où ils avaient remarqué sa présence, ils s'étaient tus.

"Vous parliez de quoi, les mec ?" demanda il en s'approchant d'eux.

"Euh... De rien du tout !" répondit Kirishima qui semblait avoir l'air gêné. "Bon, je vous laisse !" ajouta il avant de filer.

"Sérieux, vous parliez de quoi ?"

"De rien d'important !" fut la réponse que lui donna Shinsou.

Si cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois, Kaminari aurait pu y croire. Sauf que ce petit manège s'était reproduit plus d'une fois avec leurs autres camarades. Là, il en était sûr. Ils lui cachaient tous quelque chose. C'était peut-être en rapport avec la maladie avec Shinsou. Kaminari n'arrivait pourtant à croire que les autres lui auraient menti à ce sujet.

Ses doutes augmentèrent quand il se passa la même chose avec Todoroki. Il espérait que ce dernier n'était pas en train de recruter pour son harem. Si deux ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui, il n'avait qu'à prendre Sero. Il pouvait lui laisser Shinsou.

Tout le monde dans la classe devait savoir que Kaminari essayait de le séduire sans trop de résultat pour le moment. Il ne savait pas si Shinsou l'ignorait totalement ou bien, s'il était aussi aveugle que le duo de choc de la classe A.

L'annonce que Midoriya n'était plus malade lui fit quelques peu oublier son inquiétude pour Shinsou. Tout le monde savait ce que cela voulait dire.

"Félicitations, mec ! Tu as fini par te déclarer !" lui dit Kaminari en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. "Je suis content pour vous !"

"Merci Kaminari-kun !" répondit Midoriya en rougissant un peu.

Il en fit de même avec Bakugou mais, fut beaucoup moins bien reçu.

"La ferme, le baveux ! Mêle-toi plutôt de tes affaires !"

Cela ne fut pas suffisant pour gâcher sa bonne humeur et, il ignora le remarque de son ami en lui posant tout un tas de questions. Il avait besoin de savoir comment cela s'était passé entre eux. Il voulait tout savoir. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire cela avec Midoriya mais, les réaction de Bakugou étaient beaucoup plus drôles.

Ses doutes concernant Shinsou et le reste de ses camarades revinrent assez rapidement. Ils continuaient de lui parler et de disparaître à chaque fois que Kaminari arrivait. Il commençait à croire qu'ils étaient tous en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague.

Il décida donc de s'en plaindre auprès du nouveau couple de la deux étaient les seuls qu'ils n'avaient pas encore surpris en train de faire des messes basses avec Shinsou.

"Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, Pikachu !"

"Mais... Kacchan !" gémit Kaminari qui était collé à Midoriya. "Je m'inquiète pour lui et, il me cache quelque chose !"

"T'as qu'à lui dire de se sortir la tête du cul !"

Kaminari fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien cette remarque.

"Tu sais aussi quelque chose à ce sujet ? Si c'est le cas, dis-moi ce qui se passe !"

"Nan ! Va parler de tout ça avec lui ! C'est pas mes affaires !"

"Midoriya ! Kacchan est méchant avec moi !" dit Kaminari en faisant semblant de pleurer sur son épaule.

"Je peux aller parler à Shinsou, Kaminari-kun !"

"Ouah ! Merci Midoriya ! T'es un vrai pote, toi !" fit-il en serrant son camarade dans ses bras.

"La ferme, abruti !"

Ce fut Midoriya qui vint le voir plus tard pour lui dire comment cela s'était passé avec Shinsou.

"Je suis désolé Kaminari-kun, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! Kacchan est aussi allé le voir mais, sans succès !"

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle mais savoir que Bakugou était allé parler avec Shinsou pour lui, lui fit chaud au cœur. Il savait que malgré son sale caractère, Bakugou tenait à ses amis.

"Merci quand même d'avoir essayé !"

Shinsou continuait donc de lui dire que tout irait bien pour lui. Il voyait pourtant que sa maladie ne passait pas. Au contraire, cela avait l'air d'empirer. Il toussait de plus en plus pendant les cours. Au point que cela commençait à affecter son entraînement comme il était obligé d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait pendant ses crises de toux.

Le cirque avec leurs camarades continuait et, il en avait marre d'être mis à l'écart. Il sentait qu'il allait finir par craquer. Kaminari fut donc surpris quand ses camarades vinrent le voir en groupe pour lui parler.

"On a un truc important à te dire, mec !" lui dit Kirishima qui avait l'air gêné.

"Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Shinsou ?"

A l'air penaud que prirent les autres, il eut la réponse à sa question.

"On est tous désolé, mec ! Mais il nous avait demandé de ne rien de te dire !"

"On s'est tous concertés et, on a décidé que tu avais le droit de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui !" ajouta Yaoyorozu.

"Vous savez donc tous ce qu'il a ?"

Cela confirmait déjà l'un de ses doutes.

"On te le dit parce qu'on pense qu'il fait une erreur en ne voulant pas t'en parler !" lui expliqua Sero. "On veut aussi l'empêcher de faire une bêtise et tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire changer d'avis !"

"En fait, Shinsou-kun a la maladie de Hanahaki !" lui dit Uraraka.

Kaminari écarquilla les yeux. Shinsou avait donc lui aussi contracté cette maladie. C'était donc pour cela qu'il continuait de tousser malgré son traitement. Il pu sentir son cœur se serrer en pensant à la douleur que devait ressentir son camarade à chaque fois qu'il crachait des fleurs. Dire qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses camarades de ne lui avoir rien dit. Il était son ami, il aurait dû le voir.

"Voilà ! On pense que tu devrais aller lui en parler, mec !" fit Kirishima en posant une main sur son épaule.

Kaminari était d'accord avec lui. En se dirigeant vers la chambre de Shinsou pour lui parler, une tonne de questions se bouscula dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance ? De qui était-il amoureux ? Et surtout pourquoi il ne s'était pas déclaré ?

Une fois qu'il fut devant la porte de la chambre de son camarade, il n'attendit pas pour frapper. Shinsou n'eut pas l'air surpris de le voir. Il fallait dire que Kaminari venait souvent pour squatter sa chambre quand il en avait envie.

"On m'a dit que tu avais attrapé la maladie Hanahaki, mec !"

Shinsou ne lui répondit pas. S'il était étonné d'apprendre que Kaminari était au courant, il ne le montra pas.

"Tu aurais dû me le dire, mec !" décida de reprendre Kaminari face à son silence. "Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta maladie ne passait pas !"

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire quand Shinsou lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de d'inquiéter quelqu'un avec sa maladie. Pour cela, c'était loupé. Kaminari n'avait pas arrêté de s'en faire pour lui. Il était sûr que c'était pareil pour les autres.

Shinsou lui fit aussi part de sa décision de se faire opérer. C'était de ça que ses camarades voulaient parler quand ils disaient qu'il était en train de faire une bêtise. Ils pensaient donc que Kaminari pouvait le faire changer d'avis pour ça. Il pouvait toujours essayer.

"Oh ! Tu sais donc déjà que l'autre ne t'aime pas ? Tu lui en as parlé ?"

La réponse de Shinsou fut négative. Kaminari ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il était aussi sûr de lui. S'il ne s'était pas encore déclaré, il y avait toujours une chance pour que ses sentiments fussent réciproques. Il ne pouvait pas se faire opérer sans connaître la réponse.

"Je le sais, c'est tout !" fut tout ce que son ami lui dit quand Kaminari se décida à lui poser la question.

Dans ce cas, cela devait être quelqu'un qui était déjà pris. Il aurait pu penser à Kirishima ou Ashido qui étaient ensemble mais, ils en avaient parlé à Shinsou et pensaient qu'il pouvait encore changer d'avis. Cela ne pouvait pas être Bakugou ou Midoriya non plus. Peut-être un autre élève de la classe B. Kaminari savait que son ami avait gardé le contact avec Monoma. Est-ce que ce dernier sortait avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

En tout cas, cela ne pouvait pas être Kaminari. Même si Shinsou n'avait pas compris qu'il essayait de le draguer, leurs camarades l'auraient sans doute pousser à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ils l'avaient envoyé parler avec lui si l'opération était bien le meilleur choix.

"Tu pourras tomber amoureux de moi !"

C'était sorti tout seul. Kaminari eut envie de se baffer. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ses propres sentiments. Shinsou devait souffrir et, il avait besoin de soutien avant son opération. Son ami avait pris cela comme une plaisanterie. Il aurait pu faire comme si cela en avait été une et, ils n'en parleraient plus.

Au lieu de cela, Kaminari choisit d'en rajouter une couche.

"Mais je suis sérieux !" répondit-il en sentant ses joues rougir. "Si tu tombes amoureux de moi, tu ne risqueras plus d'avoir Hanahaki ! Comme je t'aime beaucoup ! Vraiment beaucoup !"

Il eut un long silence pendant lequel Shinsou resta à l'observer. Kaminari avait envie de trouver un trou pour se cacher et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il était venu pour aider son ami et à la place, il n'avait fait que se ridiculiser devant lui.

Il s'excusa et il avait été sur le point de partir quand il se rendit compte que Shinsou était en train de l'appeler.

"La personne dont je suis amoureux... C'est toi en fait !"

Kaminari fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua de lancer une décharge électrique dans le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. C'était donc de sa faute si son ami avait été malade pendant tout ce temps et, il n'avait rien vu.

"Je suis désolé !" dit-il avant de s'élancer vers Shinsou, les faisant tous les deux tomber au sol.

"Tu aurais dû me le dire !"

"Je sais !" en passant ses bras autour de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kaminari ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une décharge électrique.

"Désolé !"

"C'est rien ! J'ai l'habitude avec toi !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
